Fortune Is A Woman
by Tressimir
Summary: When Yu and Naoto get an all-expenses-paid cruise during Golden Week, they celebrate by sharing facets of their personality neither have seen before - and consummating their love while they're at it. Oneshot, SoujixNaoto, rated M for lemon.


"Are you sure about this, Yu?" Naoto Shirogane asked softly as they sat together on top of the hill overlooking Inaba. Her voice sounded nervous and completely uncharacteristic for her.

Yu Narukami nodded in response, whispering, "Yes. Everything's already been planned out; we've got the green light. It'll be just the two of us, together." He looked down into the small detective's eyes before pressing his lips to hers, feeling her return the soft kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

As the kiss began getting hotter and heavier, a voice from behind them interrupted, "Hey, you ready to go? You'll miss the boat if we wait too much longer."

Hurriedly breaking contact, Yu looked over to see Ryotaro Dojima standing there with a grin on his face. Yu stood and helped Naoto up, replying, "Alright, let's go. At least it's only a couple hours to the port from here." Naoto smiled up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks as they followed Dojima down the hill to his car.

The drive was relatively uneventful; the two teenagers had decided not to make out in the back of Yu's uncle's car as a gesture of respect. When they reached the port at Iwatodai, they got their luggage unpacked from the car's trunk and waited for their boat to come. Curious, Naoto asked, "Who's paying for this again?"

"That would be my parents." Yu responded with a smile as a shadow began growing on the horizon. "They apparently helped broker the financial deal of the century, and they decided to use part of the ridiculous bonus they got for it to pay for our little excursion."

Her eyes fixed on the ever-approaching shadow, the detective asked, "But isn't this a little extreme? I mean, something this extravagant for a couple of kids? And it has to be even more expensive than usual, since it's Golden Week…" The shadow grew distinct enough to be recognizable - a gigantic ship that could easily hold the hundred-odd people waiting at the dock. "I mean, a cruise lasting the entire week?"

Yu laughed, wrapping his arm around Naoto's shoulders as he grinned. "Yeah, it's nice, isn't it? To be honest, I think Uncle Dojima had something to do with it. Something about how if they didn't do something special for us this year that he was going to bring Nanako and the rest of the team up to our house for Golden Week instead." This made both Yu and Naoto burst into barely-restrained giggles that, thankfully, were drowned out by the babble of the other cruise passengers. Picking up their bags, the two made their way aboard the ship as the throng was guided onto the behemoth liner.

The inside of the cruise ship _Nozomi _was more luxuriant than either of them expected. Looking around, Naoto commented, "And here I thought this would be an ordinary cruise… This is the kind of ship corporations reserve for company parties." Her awestruck musing was interrupted by Yu taking a key from an attendant and grasping her hand. Seeing that there was only one key, the girl blushed fiercely and asked, "A-Are we really sharing a room, Yu…?"

"Well, two separate rooms would have been too expensive even for my family. Don't worry, I'll take the floor." He said with an amused grin as the y made their way to the room.

The room they'd been treated to had everything they could have wanted - a huge bed, a futon, and even an attached bathroom to form a suite. Naoto seemed overwhelmed, so much so that she collapsed onto the bed as soon as she reached it. "This is amazing… And the bed's easily big enough for two…"

The last comment stunned the silverette, who hadn't expected something like that from his reserved, proper companion. "Wait, what? I thought you were against us sleeping together." He could barely form the words, his heart having leapt involuntarily into his throat.

"Did I ever say that?" Naoto giggled, showing a much more playful side to her than Yu had ever seen. "I was surprised your parents would put us in the same room is all. I don't recall saying anything about objecting to us sleeping together."

Before he began readily agreeing, a thought raced across Yu's mind. "What will your grampa think? I'm not sure he'd be too hot on the idea of his granddaughter sharing a bed with a guy he doesn't know everything about, let alone one he's never even met. Why's he even letting you go with me alone? Wouldn't he want an adult around?" It hurt to say the words; he had really been looking forward to sleeping beside Naoto before he thought of her guardian.

A mischievous smile crossed the young detective's face as she blushed. "I told him how you saved my life back during the case in Inaba, so he knows you're not just some punk." Her blush grew deeper as she averted her eyes guiltily. "And I might've told him that Dojima-san would be chaperoning us…"

A grin took over Yu's lips as he said in a mock-reprimanding voice, "You're a naughty girl, Naoto Shirogane. A detective shouldn't be telling lies."

Lying on the bed in a provocative pose, Naoto smiled and teased, "Ooh, are you going to arrest me now? What's the sentence, sir?" She pulled her hat lower over her face; she knew Yu loved how that accessory looked on her, and she knew he found it cute when she pulled it down like that.

"I guess I'll have to add 'shows no remorse' to this report." The young man commented before taking a step forward. "I'll make sure you get everything that's coming to you, Shirogane." Before the girl could react, he threw himself onto the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his lips to hers for a passionate, savage kiss. He could feel Naoto pulling at his coat, coaxing it off his torso as she rubbed her slim body up against him, her lips soft and warm against his. Yu thrust his tongue between the detective's lips, feeling her own meet the touch as he deftly unbuttoned her shirt. Naoto moaned as he slipped it off, revealing the bandages wound tightly around her chest. "To begin, I'm going to take these off." He stated, breaking the kiss just long enough to say the words.

Her eyes alight with excitement, Naoto ran her hand over her thigh, faking carelessness in the motion. "I have no choice, do I? I need to be punished, after all." She licked her lips, reveling in the flirtatious nature she hadn't known she had.

Yu responded by unwrapping the bandages from her torso, listening to his girlfriend's breathing speed up from anticipation. As he finished, her rather large breasts bounced out of their now-removed restraints, and within seconds he had taken hold of them and begun to rub lightly. "Better than I'd even hoped for." He said with a gentle squeeze of her breasts, watching her face turn red from both the touch and the compliment. "Why don't you finish getting undressed while I give this beautiful chest a little massage, huh Naoto?"

His touch on her sensitive flesh stole the teenage detective's breath as she nodded, working with all haste to remove the remaining clothes she wore. It was harder than she had expected, since she didn't want Yu to stop rubbing and kneading her breasts long enough to move, but when she had finally bared herself to him completely the look in his eyes more than made up for the inconvenience. "You like what you see, Yu-senpai?" She asked in a breathy whisper, giving him a sultry look as he admired her perfect, naked body.

"Don't call me senpai, Naoto." He said, the bulge in his pants making his intense lust obvious. "I graduated last year, remember?"

Brushing her blue hair from her face, the girl detective smiled and asked, "Perhaps I should call you Yu-sama then? After all, I should show respect to the one in the position to do anything he wants with my body…" Her teasing smile was just too cute to resist, and it made Yu even harder. He pulled his clothes off as fast as he could without tearing them, presenting his lean, muscled physique to her admiration. "Oh, I wish I hadn't missed seeing this two years ago. Is my Yu-sama going to discipline me with his long, hard Totsuka Blade?" Her reference to the weapon he had taken from their most powerful opponent made both of them smile, though Yu's had his eyes alight with lust.

He responded by pinning Naoto's neck down to the bed, making her gasp sharply with surprise. 'You have no idea, Naoto. Or should I say Nao-chan? Either way, I'm going to do things to you that would make your grampa weep."

Naoto's only response was a playfully defiant glare as she challenged, "You think you can just take me however you like? I am a detective, and a Shirogane at that. The only reason I got kidnapped back then was because I was taken by surprise; you think you can use me however you like when I can fight back?" Though her words were serious, there was an excited gleam in Naoto's eyes as she challenged her lover.

Yu merely picked her up by the waist and pressed her against the wall of the room, forcing his lower body between her legs and thrusting up between her thighs, feeling the warm dampness of her womanhood surround his shaft. He licked her neck aggressively, beginning to thrust up into her as he asked, "Not such a tough talker now, are you, ace detective? You're going to be my toy tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ugh, how could I be caught off guard?" She moaned, the pleasure of his thrusts nearly overwhelming her as she experienced her fist penetration. "This isn't over yet, Narukami!" Despite her words she obviously enjoyed it, her arms wrapping around him as her nails scratched lightly at his back.

The kisses Yu rained down on the girl's neck made her moan loudly, the sound only arousing him more. "You're perfect, Naoto. So soft and warm, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" He kissed his way up her neck and face to her lips, their tongues touching as he continued to thrust into her tight, warm entrance, his hands squeezing and caressing her breasts adoringly. "I want to stay with you like this forever…"

The gentle scratching of Naoto's nails against her lover's back grew in ferocity as a lustful heat spread through her body. She broke the kiss long enough to cry, "Oh God, Yu, I'm going to cum!" Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she moaned and screamed in pleasure at the continued thrusts, her hands clamping down on his shoulders as she tilted her head back and screamed as he began to kiss her throat. The stimulation was too much for her, and within seconds she had released, spilling her love juices over Yu's groin and thighs while the remainder soaked the carpet below them.

Yu growled against her throat, kissing her with savage desire as he kept thrusting between her wet lower lips, one hand moving to run through her soft blue hair while the other pressed against her hip. His mind was overwhelmed by pleasure; the warmth of her skin, the feeling of her interior after her orgasm, her tender flesh beneath his lips, and the moans, whimpers and cries she freely released as he made passionate love to her. Naoto reached orgasm again, the nectar of her body only making subsequent thrusts easier as she held tightly to him, and her third orgasm was matched by Yu cumming into her body during their fit of wild passion.

The silverette carried his beautiful lover back to the bed, tucking her under the covers before climbing in beside her. He listened to her pant for air after their wild lovemaking, his hand resting on her breast affectionately as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Naoto."

"I love you too…" The detective moaned, moving closer to him so they could feel one another's warmth. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Yu. I wish we never had to go back, and that we could be together forever and make love every night…" Her breath was warm against his ear as she whispered the words, her lips gently kissing his earlobe before her eyes met his. "Naoto Narukami… I like the way that sounds. Think we could make it happen?"

A tired smile overtook Yu's face as he placed his arms around Naoto's waist and pulled her up against him. "I swear on my life that, once I have the resources to support you, I will marry you, Naoto Shirogane. You are mine, and I am yours, now and forever." Their lips touched as the girl sighed happily, the young lovers joined in a tight embrace even after they fell asleep.


End file.
